Ne, Aoshisama?
by animegirl2121
Summary: [AU] [Aoshi x Misao] Aoshi has got something Misao wants and she won't stop until she gets it...


I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Hi everyone! I haven't written anything in a while… Sorry I haven't been updating. AP testing is over! Yay!! School is pretty much winding down, so I will be able to update all my stories much faster. Anyways, I wrote this for a fic challenge from the **shinobilove** yahoo group. I hope you like it!

**Ne, Aoshi-sama?**

"Ne, Aoshi-sama," Misao whined, "can I **please** have some of your boba?" Misao stared longingly at the tapioca milk tea drink Aoshi was sipping at calmly. 

They were sitting in Misao's living room on her black leather sofa, watching one of Misao's favorite movies: The Princess Bride. Aoshi had his arm casually thrown behind the back of the sofa and behind Misao.

Aoshi spared Misao a withering glance, his eyes flickering to hers for a fraction of a second as he continued to watch the figures on the television. Misao scowled as he gave no verbal response, thinking hard. Misao's jade eyes lit up and sparkled and her frown melted into a mischievous grin as she turned to Aoshi.

The movie suddenly lost Aoshi's attention as he became **very** aware of Misao snuggling closer to him.

"Aoshi-sama…" she purred silkily, "are you sure you don't want to give me some…?" As she whispered into his ear, she moved even closer to his side and was slowly pushing her hand up under his shirt, lifting his T-shirt easily as she raked her fingers across the sensitive skin on back slowly. 

Aoshi drew in a sharp breath as he felt warm, damp breath on his ear. Misao licked the shell of his ear slowly, eliciting a shiver of desire down Aoshi's spine. She caught his lobe in her even white teeth, tugging slightly as Aoshi stiffened but allowed Misao to do what she wanted.

"Ne…Aoshi…sama," Misao breathed, sucking and nibbling in between words, "are…you…sure?"

Aoshi pulled Misao onto his lap, the movie long forgotten as he settled her comfortably atop his thighs. Aoshi claimed her mouth quickly, his tongue slipping into her mouth deftly as he wrapped his arms around her slight form easily.

Aoshi stopped abruptly, pulling away to set her down next to him gently, hiding the passionate fire that burned within him quickly. Misao's lips were plump and swollen, a shadow of disappointment clouding her eyes as she continued to stare at Aoshi's own icy eyes. 

"Hai, Misao, I am very sure." His blue eyes twinkled playfully at his refusal, and Misao began to pout cutely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not fair." Aoshi only turned away from her, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly. "If you want to play like that, then fine," Misao said in a fake clipped tone, leaving the room as Aoshi curiously watched her leave. A faux expression of disinterest made itself shown on Aoshi's countenance as he pretended not to wait for Misao to come back. 

He did not have to wait long though, as Misao entered the room hiding something behind her back. She gave Aoshi a devilish grin as she flopped down next to him, bringing what she had behind her back out. 

Misao produced a box of chocolate Pocky, and slowly tore open the red box, dropping the corrugated paper she had pulled off of the box. Aoshi looked at her questioningly as she pointed at the movie, shrugging nonchalantly at Aoshi's expression. 

Aoshi watch as Misao lifted a slender hand that delicately held a long, chocolate-coated stick of bread. Misao's attention was on the movie playing as Aoshi watched her eat, biting the bread stick slowly and happily. 

She looked at Aoshi, smiling, as she finished one stick, sticking her fingers in her mouth, sucking each one slowly and deliberately, even though she hadn't gotten anything on them. Aoshi's breath quickened as her watched Misao suck her forefinger and thumb in turn, and then lick her cherry lips so they glistened temptingly . 

"Misao…?" Misao looked at Aoshi, trying to hide the grin on her face. "Can I have some of your Pocky…?" Aoshi gave Misao his best look, his eyes beseeching Misao to share her food.

Misao smiled victoriously as she looked Aoshi in the eyes, at his boba, and then at him again. Aoshi eagerly handed Misao the half-filled cup of boba and tea as he had intended to do since she had first asked. 

Misao pulled out one stick of Pocky and held it in front of Aoshi. "Close your eyes," she commanded. Aoshi did so, opening his mouth expectantly. 

When no Pocky came, he reopened his eyes. "Misao?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of what she was going to do as she watched him with smoldering, deep green eyes. She pushed Aoshi down on the couch slowly, giving him a sexy smile as she pushed him down and sat on top of him, holding the one stick of Pocky in her hand. 

Misao looked down at Aoshi, straddling his hips. "Are you sure you only want some Pocky?"

Owari

A/N: Phew! Haha, that was my first try at anything remotely limey. Well, I'm not quite sure if that is lime, but you know. Haha, anyways, I hoped you all liked it! Please review!


End file.
